


Sometimes it's that simple

by Jess81



Series: College Aus Love Actually Style [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/M, jock Natsu, nerdy lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81
Summary: Part 4 of my college AUFirst work: Gray and Juvia are friends. She was dating Bora but he dumped her. So she found some comfort in Gray's arms. They say it's just sex and all but is it really?Second work: Erza has a date with her crush Jellal. It's all rainbows and unicorns until Ultear enters.Third work:  Mirajane likes her english teacher Laxus but the point is he's her teacher! Oh well...Pn this one Lucy and Natsu are partners for the English project. The girl mistakes him for a stupid basketball player but he can prove her wrong. She also wants to ignore she dreams to see him naked...
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: College Aus Love Actually Style [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy knocked on the door several times. She was sure it was the right dorm.

She hoped he was there because she wanted to continue working on the

project. Due dates were making her nervous. He finally opened the door and

smiled a little. His spiky hair was all over the place because he had just took

off his headphones. 

Natsu : Hey, Luce.

Lucy : It’s Lucy. Can I come in ?

Natsu : Sure. 

He closed the door behind her.

Lucy : You’re alone ?

Natsu : *he chuckled* Are you making a pass at me ? 

Lucy : Of course not ! I meant for the project.

Natsu : Right *he turned off the tv*

He was probably playing at some online game. 

Lucy : I wrote down more ideas *she placed her stuff on the table*

Natsu : Me too.

Lucy : You did ?

Natsu : *he frowned* Why are you so surprised ?

Lucy : It’s just…

Natsu : You think I’m stupid.

Lucy : I never said that.

Natsu : You didn’t have to *he looked through some papers* My ideas. Go away, read them. Whatever.

Lucy : Wait….

Natsu : Go, I said.

She took the papers with her and left. She already felt guilty. 

Yukino opened the door the best she could. 

Lucy : I’ll help you *she grabbed two boxes and put them on the bed*

Yukino : Thanks.

Lucy : All this stuff is for your booth ?

Yukino : Yes.

Lucy : I wonder what Sting thinks about this. 

Yukino : *her cheeks turned pink* I told you we were just friends.

Lucy : And I still don’t believe you. 

Her roomate looked away which confirmed Lucy’s suspicions. 

Yukino : *changing subjects* What is this ?

Lucy : *she groaned* I’ve been proven I’m an idiot.

Yukino : I’m not following you.

The blonde girl explained what happened.

Yukino : Ouch.

Lucy : Tell me about it. His ideas are good. I’m to blame for thinking he was dense just because he’s a jock. 

Yukino : You can still fix this.

Lucy : I hope so.

The next day

Lucy walked in the gymnasium. The basketball team was practising. She easily

spotted Natsu because of the color of his hair. He seemed like a good player

but she didn’t know a thing about sports in general. She had to admit he had a

nice body with well-built muscles but not too much. 

Stop yourself young girl ! She scolded herself. She didn’t have time for

romance. The coach whistled and reunited the players. He told them they were

good but they needed to work on something Lucy didn’t catch. He dismissed

them after his speech. The boys started to walk towards the locker room.

Lucy : Natsu !

He sighed and stopped walking. He couldn’t pretend anymore he didn’t see her. 

Lucy : Can you listen to me ? 

Natsu : *he turned around* I don’t know, am I smart enough ?

Lucy : I deserve that. Look, I’m sorry for what I thought. I was wrong. I read your ideas and I liked them.

Natsu : For real ?

Lucy : Yes. So, when are you free to work ?

Natsu : Tomorrow.

They decided on the hour and he left to shower.

The next day

Lucy : Stop staring at me, please.

Natsu : Sorry.

Lucy : It’s just glasses *she adjusted them on her nose*

Natsu : You look smart with them.

Lucy : Thanks ? My eyes hurt today so I didn’t put my contact lenses.

They went back to work exchanging ideas and discussing them. They

succeeded in making a plan for the project. 

Lucy : *she stretched herself* Ouch.

Natsu : You’re tense. 

Lucy : It’s this assignment. I think I’m putting too much pressure on myself.

Natsu : You shouldn’t. I think you’re pretty smart. 

Lucy : *her cheeks warmed up* Thanks.

Natsu : Let me help you *he grabbed her laptop and left it on the table*

He made her sit on his bed and scooted over behind the blonde girl. He placed

his hands on her shoulders and massaged her. 

Lucy : Mmmm….

Natsu : Feels good, eh ?

Lucy : Yes, you have good hands *she closed her eyes*

Natsu : That’s what she said *he chuckled*

Lucy : Bad joke.

She didn’t ask him to stop though. She was relaxing when she felt his lips on

her neck. He was kissing her !

Lucy : *she jumped up* What the hell ?!

Natsu : I was just having some fun.

Lucy : Without my permission ?

Natsu : Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.

She gathered her stuff.

Natsu : What are you doing ?

Lucy : Leaving. Next time we’ll meet in the library.

Natsu : Wait, Luce…

Lucy : It’s Lucy *she left*

He fell back on the bed and sighed. He shouldn’t have done that but he couldn’t

help himself. She smelled so good and she was so beautiful ! He desired her

curvy body. He groaned. Even to himself he sounded like some creep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy quickly closed the door behind her.

Yukino : You look like you escaped from hell.

Lucy : I…Natsu...He…

Yukino : What happened ?

From what her friend Sting told her Natsu was harmless but who knew ? 

Lucy : He kissed my neck.

Yukino : You didn’t want him to ?

Lucy : No. Yes. I don’t know !

Yukino : So, he didn’t force you into anything ?

Lucy : No. Oh Yukino I’m sorry if I made you think so.

Yukino : It’s alright.

Lucy : I need a shower.

Yukino : With or without Natsu ?

Lucy : Yukino !

Yukino : *she giggled* Sorry I couldn’t help myself. But Luce, sometimes it’s that simple.

The blonde girl shrugged and went in the bathroom. She didn’t want to admit to

herself that she was attracted to Natsu. She didn’t want this to happen and at

the same time she wanted it. She sighed frustrated with her own desires. 

The next day

Natsu went in the library and searched for Lucy. She texted him the hour last 

night. Like she said it was a public place. As if he was some kind of predator.

He hated that she thought that of him. He saw her and smiled. She was already

working. He wondered if she ever stopped.

Natsu : *he walked to her table* Hey.

She didn’t look up from her laptop as he sat in front of her.

Natsu : I’m sorry, ok ? I swear I won’t kiss you again. Unless you allow me to.

Lucy : *she looked at him* It’s not really about you. I don’t have time for romance or anything else.

Natsu : Why ? You’re getting married or something ? *he chuckled*

Lucy : Married to my studies I guess.

Natsu : You can have fun sometimes, you know.

Lucy : Do you include yourself in that ?

Natsu : You already know the answer.

She nodded but didn’t add anything. 

Natsu : Let me borrow a pen. I have ideas.

She handed him what he asked and their hands brushed. It gave her

goosebumps. He hid a smile and focused on writing down his thoughts. Sooner

or later she would cave. 

Sooner than later apparently. Some frat house organized a party and Lucy was

going. Not her idea though but Mirajane was depressed over some guy and

Erza thought it would be worth a shot to cheer her up. Lucy usually wore

casual clothes but she made efforts for parties. She picked a dress that hugged

her body. 

Yukino : You look really pretty.

Lucy : Thanks, you too.

The white-haired girl chose a simple pair of jeans and a cute sweater. She didn’t

really like partying but she hadn’t seen her friend Sting lately. 

Lucy : Let’s go *she put on a coat*

The house was crowded as expected. Natsu sat next to his pal Sting with a beer

in his hand.

Sting : Having fun ?

Natsu : Not that much *he took a sip*

Sting : Maybe you should get laid. You’re tense.

Natsu : *he chuckled* As if we’re big players. If Yukino could hear you…

Sting : She’s not my wife.

Natsu : Oh yeah ? She’s over here *he pointed in the right direction*

He laughed heartidly when his friend’s face lit up like a christmas tree. 

Sting : Seems like a girls’s night out.

The pink haired basketball player saw two girls with Yukino. If he remembered

correctly they were in his English class. Of course Lucy was there too. She was

hard to miss in her dress. He cursed under his breath. 

Sting : What ?

Natsu : Just saw the only girl in the world that doesn’t want to screw me.

Sting : Ah. Maybe you could pick someone else ?

His teamate looked around. Sure they were some hot chicks. Some of them

were even blondes. Probably willing to jump in bed with him since he was a 

member of the basketball team. 

Natsu : No.

Sting : You don’t want to get over her ?

The young man shrugged. He looked at Lucy again and frowned. She was

talking to Jeff Moss. Several alarms rang in his head. Jeff was known to use

girls and he didn’t want Lucy to get hurt. Natsu got up.

Sting : What….

His friend was already gone. 

Lucy : I see, well…

Natsu : Hey, Luce.

Jeff : I’m talking to her.

Natsu : She’s not interested.

Lucy : I can talk, you know ? *she walked away*

Jeff : Look what you did !

Natsu : Like I said she’s not interested.

Jeff : She’s your girlfriend ?

Natsu : No.

Jeff : Then she’s not yours.

Natsu : Maybe but I’m still protecting her.

Jeff : You’re such a dumbass ! You ruined my night ! *he pushed him away*

Natsu : You wanna fight ? *he curled his hands*

Sting : Maybe not. Go away, Jeff.

Jeff : Fuckers *he left*

Natsu : Why didn’t you let me smash his face ?!

Sting : Because it would only bring you troubles. He’s just some moron.

Natsu : You’re right.

Sting : You should go check on Lucy.

Natsu : You think ?

Sting : Your choice *he walked away*

He wanted to see Yukino. Natsu looked around the house for Lucy and found

her outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy wanted to leave. She should never have come to this stupid party. 

Natsu : Lucy…

Lucy : I don’t want to see you, Natsu.

Natsu : Oh yeah ? You prefer that Jeff idiot ?

Lucy : *she turned to face* What made you think that ?

Natsu : You were talking to him.

Lucy : *she laughed a little* Oh sometimes you’re so dumb. I was going to tell him I didn’t want anything to do with him.

Natsu : Oh.

Lucy : You sounded jealous.

Natsu : Of course I am ! First you’re telling me you’re married to your studies and now you were almost flirting with a moron. I don’t know if you noticed but I like you !

She was speechless.

Natsu : I’ll just leave you alone I guess *he walked away*

Lucy : Natsu ! *she almost ran after him*

Natsu : What ?

She kissed him. That was the surprise of the century for him. He didn’t not

expect that from her. He wasn’t complaining though. Her lips were very soft.

He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer. He didn’t want the

moment to end but his lungs begged to differ. He pulled away. She smiled.

Natsu : Why ?

Lucy : Why what ?

Natsu : Kissing me out of the blue. 

Lucy : I’m tired of fighting against myself. 

Natsu : Good *he kissed her again*

Their makeout session was heated. Someone whistled and chuckled. They

looked at the intruder.

Drunk dude : *slurring* Get a room *laugh*

Natsu : We should go.

Lucy : Where ?

Natsu : Where you want.

She thought about her options. She could go back to her dorm alone and

pretend this was just a moment of weakness. She could go there with Natsu but

Yukino could also walk on them. How embarrassing. She could never look at

her friend again. The last option was something she had never done before. 

Lucy : Maybe we could find a room here.

Natsu : I thought you’d never ask. C’mon.

They went back inside. No one really paid attention to them. Horny couples at 

parties were nothing new. After a few minutes he found an empty bedroom. 

Lucy : Are we sure they don’t mind ?

Natsu : No but they chose to live in a frat house. It’s a risk. Do you still want to…

Lucy : Yes.

He closed the door behind them and locked it. He started to kiss her again his 

hands roaming on her body. She let out a small whimper.

Natsu : Luce, I gotta ask. Are you a virgin ?

Lucy : I’m not.

Natsu : Good. Not that it would have been bad but…

Lucy : *she placed a finger on his lips* You’re babbling.

Natsu : Sorry.

Lucy : Talk less and touch me.

He smirked and took off her dress. He admired her curvy body. She was the 

dreamgirl of many boys. 

Lucy : Oh wait, do you have protection ?

Natsu : Yeah.

What he told Sting earlier was true, he didn’t plan on hooking up with some

random girl but better be safe than sorry. It would also save him from the

awkwardness of going asking for a condom. He feared Lucy would change her

mind. Speaking of Lucy…

She pulled up his shirt and he helped her. She touched his arms and smiled. She

had been wondering how it would feel to have them around her. Natsu placed

her on the bed and kissed her neck. She shivered when he found her sweetspot. 

Lucy : *she moaned* Natsu…

He left a mark and slid a hand between her legs. He caressed her through her

panties.

Lucy : Ohhh…

He thought it was a good sign and pulled her underwear away slidding them off

of her. He touched her and felt she was wet. He asked for permission with his

eyes before sliding a finger in her. He started to pump in her encouraged by her

moans. It was a good moment even though his pants felt tighter and tighter. He

smiled proudly when she came and pulled out his finger. 

Lucy : That was...so good.

Natsu : Ready ? *he caressed her thigh*

Lucy : I am *she took off her bra*

He got a little drunk with the view before undressing himself fully. She looked

at him her heart beating fast with sweet anticipation. He found his condom and

got ready. He kissed her one last time before sliding in her. He made love to her

for a long time and they forgot the world around them. Thanks to the guy that

willingly/unwillingly lended his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize there was supposed to be more smut but I got writer's block with that couple....


End file.
